The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueimviking’.
The new Poinsettia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Poinsettia cultivars with attractive flower bract coloration.
The new Poinsettia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on May 1, 2002 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Wilid. identified as code number E16-016, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 99-2169-5, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany on Dec. 1, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since Dec. 1, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.